First Time
by lilieswho
Summary: The Marauders first full moon as animagus. A special thanks to Favnia, who wrote the last sentences from the fic and let me used it.


It was weird for them. It would be the first time they'd do something as dangerous as this. James and Sirius were confident that everything would be okay, but how could they be sure? How could they be sure that it would actually work when they most needed it to?

The cons were so much longer than the pros, but that didn't matter. Remus was worth it.

By the time he went by himself to the Shrieking Shack, the other three Marauders stepped out of the great room and started to go to the garden, quietly.

"Are you sure is safe?" Peter asked one more time to Sirius. "I mean, what if we don't transform and he kills us? I'm the only person my mum has!"

"For Merlin's sake, Pete, we're going to be fine," James murmured, looking at the Marauders Map. "We've been transforming for three weeks now and Remus needs us. He's not gonna kill us in animals form."

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but Sirius put his hand over his mouth, stopping him abruptly. James looked up and saw some young girls giggling next to lake.

"Shit. What the hell are they doing here?" Sirius asked. "Wait here, I'll make them go away."

"Wait, Pads!" James said it too late; the boy had already left the cloak and was walking towards the girls. "Shit."

He approached the girls silently with a smirk on his face. They didn't see him coming since they were sitting facing the lake and not him.

"Well, well, well, what are these pretty birds doing all by themselves out here?" he said, putting himself in front of them. "Aren't you two scared of monsters?"

Both girls, in their third year, looked shocked to see him. It wasn't because they'd been caught out of bed after hours, but because _Sirius Black_ was talking to them. Usually, he wouldn't ever bother talking to younger girls.

"Oh… No, we're… Well… Hi," a blonde girl said nervously. "You're…"

"Sirius Black, the one and only," he said. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Oh… It's a full moon and people say that if you're near a lake when the moon appears, you'll find your one true love."

Sirius had to bite his lip not to laugh about what she'd just said. She looked at him with such desire that the situation was getting more and more comical.

"Really? That's… cool, but I think you're not gonna find your true love when McGonnagal sees you two here," he said putting his hands in his pockets. "Every day she walks around the lake to relax, you know. Kind of around this time, actually."

The girls got pale and quickly stood up, putting their shoes on. The girl who was quiet the entire time, smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks, Sirius. We owe you one." She winked at him and pulled her friend into the castle.

Sirius waited them to enter to call James, who was still under the invisibility cloak. When he saw a hand not so far from where he was standing, he walked towards it and entered again under it.

"That was the lamest flirt I've ever seen," Peter said, laughing. " _Find your one true love_ if you're near a lake during the full moon? Seriously?"

"Well… I think she doesn't believe in it," James said, stopping in front of the Whomping Willow and pointing his wand to a stick and making it fly. "She was just trying to get Sirius to snog her."

Sirius just smiled and waited until the tree stopped moving. Soon, when it happened, the boys walked in and took the cloak off, putting in a safe place near the entrance just to make sure they wouldn't ruin it when they transformed.

James leaded the way up to where Remus was, still in his human form once the moon had not appeared yet, and walked in without knocking.

Remus was sitting down on an old bed and he looked miserable. His skin were paler than ever and he was shaking a little bit. He looked nauseated and tired. The boys stood in silence for a moment, just looking at him. He had never been this way around them and it was such a strange view, the way he looked.

"Hey, Remus." Peter was the first one to speak. Calling him _Moony_ seemed so wrong now. Even though he said he liked it, in the moment it looked a lot more like an offense or something wrong to say.

"What… what at you doing here?" he asked, incredulous.

"We told you we'd come," Sirius said. "Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, but I thought you lads were joking." He stood up. "This is really dangerous. You can't be here."

James opened his mouth to argue, but suddenly Remus was on the floor, screaming and writhing. The boys tried to reach him, but he yelled, " _No,"_ and started to transform into a werewolf.

His legs, arms started to become longer, and hair grew on every single part of his body. The yell became more like a roar and his eyes, his beautiful light brown eyes, turned yellow.

While he was transforming, James looked at his friends and transformed himself into a stag. Soon enough, Sirius was a dog and Peter a rat. The three of them stood still, just waiting for that horrible scene to stop, which took a while.

When he was fully transformed, they got to see how Remus was as a werewolf. They had nothing to say – better, to think – but one thing:

He was _beautiful_. 

The next morning, Remus woke up on the hospital wing like always. His arm was painful to move and his head hurt, but nothing he hadn't felt before. It took him a few seconds to remember who was with him the night before.

"Good morning, Moony," a voice said from near him. "How was your night?"

He looked at Sirius and James standing right next to him, with a smirk on their faces.

"You didn't have to come, you know," he said.

"You seriously thought we'd let you to rot in here alone?" Sirius said, looking at James.

"Yeah, not happening, Moony," he said, smiling. "Wormtail fell asleep as soon as he got to Hogwarts. Had to wake him up so he could change back."

"I didn't… I didn't hurt anyone last night, right?" The boy asked what he was dying to ask since they got there. Maybe the reason why Peter wasn't with them is not that he felt to tired, it was probably because he was too injured or maybe dead.

Sirius looked at him and saw how much Remus was trying to remember what happened last night. He took a step forward him and put his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"We'd never let that happen," he said firmly and seriously. A wave of relief came to his body. "Cheer up, Moony. We're not skipping Transfiguration to look at your gloomy face."

Finally, he broke down and smiled.

"Alright."


End file.
